


Does Your Mother Know?

by PwoperNinjaElf



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Drunkenness, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwoperNinjaElf/pseuds/PwoperNinjaElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's caught the eye of a rather adamant young man...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Your Mother Know?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McSparklez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSparklez/gifts).



When Dominic spotted him standing by the bar, slim body leaned over the counter, chatting away, hands and arms whizzing around when he was narrating his end of things, and laughing at whatever the fairly large bartender had to say, he just knew he had to have him.

He was a rather slight man, probably not much taller than Dominic himself, skinny with a thick, spiky head of pitch-black hair and dressed in all white, aside from a pair of black suspenders over his t-shirt, black belt and shoes. The trousers hugged his slim legs perfectly, while accentuating the slight curve of his arse, the t-shirt practically skin tight and doing wonders, not to mention the suspenders which Dominic was just dying to snap and drag down those sharp shoulders...

He glanced down then to give his own apparel a once-over; his tight black skinnies, which emphasised his long, slender legs, were paired with a grey graphic tee and black blazer with white piping, his favourite pair of silver Cons finishing the look. He looked hot and he damn well knew it.

Noticing that the bartender had finally left the dark-haired man, having served him and now with some other patrons to attend to, Dominic, taking a deep, calming breath, decided to make his move. His body was racing with the possibilities that could come, as he made his way through the streams of people dancing and grinding away to the beat the DJ was supplying.

"Hey, I couldn't help but notice you from across the dance floor." It was a simple and hardly original pick-up line, but Dominic wanted to make things simple and clear from the start. He'd leaned against the bar now himself, his right arm resting on the black counter top as his body faced the man before him.

He'd have been lying if he said he couldn't feel his suddenly elevated pulse, his palms clamming up a bit and teeth nervously sinking into his full lower lip, as he waited for whatever response he'd receive.

The gorgeous creature he was dying to have for himself, for the night at least, having been focused on swirling the contents of his martini lazily when he'd approached.

Matthew turned to regard whoever had approached him, their voice having been just loud enough to be heard over the music and chatter of the popular nightclub. Heck, it was the only gay club around this godforsaken town, of course it was popular.

He didn't even bother to hide the way his eyes dragged slowly up the other man's body, taking in a pair of gorgeously shaped, long legs and a slim body, which was strangely long for someone who was actually fairly short. When he reached his head, however, to see a face framed by thick, angelic almost, blond hair, he became aware of two things:

1) His admirer had lovely, deep grey eyes and a stunningly perfect, big white smile.

and

2) The blond also, though, looked rather a bit too young to be flirting with Matthew, let alone to have managed to get into the club – or was that just the lightening or the last few drinks Matthew had had?

He was perhaps reaching, keen on the clearly interested blond and not quite wanting to believe what his subconscious was trying to warn him against.

It was also just that, for once someone more suited to his type had come up to _him_ , instead of some of those bigger, overly muscled men who seemed to usually gravitate toward his slight and skinny frame; thinking he was easy and fun to push around and dominate. He of course never hesitated to prove this not to be the case. Matthew wasn't anyone's bitch.

Which just made this blond all the more interesting...

_His age, though, Matt. His age._

"Is that so?" he asked instead, curious of how far exactly this _boy_ thought he could get away with taking things. Who knew, perhaps he could have a little fun with this?

"Well, you do stand out, looking fucking hot, dressed all in white and standing here alone. There's something very wrong with that last little fact though. So I thought I should provide you with some company," Dominic said, adding a shrug in an attempt at trying to play down his nervous motor mouth.

_Fuck's sake, Dominic. Play it cool, don't look like an awkward schoolboy – even if you are one. A schoolboy, that is. You're never this awkward..._

Matthew just smirked, before downing the rest of his drink, noting the kid's obvious nerves. Yip, definitely underage. Cute.

He remembered those days, looking back at them as though they were ages ago, when in reality it had only been several years at most. Was this the first time the blond had even been inside a gay bar? Running at the first bloke that was a bit distanced from the crowds or an obvious partner.

But nonsense, Matthew definitely thought more of himself. Much as the kid had said, he was fucking hot. Fact. Clearly this one wanted to jump right into the deep end from the start. Cuter still.

But cute wouldn’t get him laid, so he found his eyes drifting to scan over the latest few blokes who’d just come up to the bar.

Taking in the way the raven-haired man was seemingly starting to lose interest, those stunning azure eyes starting to scope past him, Dominic decided to pull himself back together. He wasn't about to let him get away. No ways, it had taken him long enough to find someone that genuinely piqued his interest.

His movie star smile in place, Dominic sidled a little closer to the man, before offering in the most alluring of voices he could muster, "How about I get you a refill? Or would you prefer to switch drinks?"

_A drink offer, seriously?_

Eyes back to scanning the blond again, Matthew couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief. The little player. But if he was offering...

"Sure, why not. I'll have a glass of champagne – may as well switch it up – if you're offering," Matthew shrugged, a cocky smirk on his face.

_That should put the blond back a bit; let's see just how set on this the boy actually is._

Despite what Matthew had been expecting, he was met with a flash of bright, white teeth in response. "Perfect," the blond nodded, waving to get the bartender's attention.

The tall, dark-haired man came over shortly, raising an eyebrow in Matthew's direction when he saw his company. Matthew just shrugged and rolled his eyes in the blond's direction, his old friend giving him a knowing smile. Chris had known Matthew long enough to know all the weird sorts of offers he got. That of course didn't mean he wasn't going to drop ribbing the smaller man the next time they met up, what with Matt living in London now, it was rare he got to have such opportunities now a days.

"What can I get you?" Chris asked the young blond, his voice ever so slightly condescending. He just couldn't help it, it was that or chuckling in the two's faces. The poor boy had definitely bitten off more than he could chew.

Ignoring the bartender's haughty smirk, Dominic simply placed his order, Matthew's champagne arriving shortly along with his whiskey – to which the two older men had both raised their eyebrows. When they were left alone again, Dom made quick work of the amber liquor, his stormy grey eyes not leaving the raven-haired man's for a second, before he put down the, now empty, tumbler.

"I'm Dom, by the way," he offered, remembering he'd neglected to introduce himself properly, as he held his hand out.

"Matt," the raven-haired man replied with a nod, forgoing the offered handshake and, instead, choosing to take a sip of the sparkling liquid in the flute he has holding – ever so delicately, Dom couldn't help but notice, as he drew his hand back. This one was clearly not as easy as his tight outfit may have alluded.

"Well, you've got lovely eyes, Matt, if I may be so bold as to say," Dom grinned, flashing his perfect teeth.

Matt couldn't help but continue to smirk knowingly into his glass, as he took another sip, the look in Dom's eyes as he watched keenly leaving the older man in no doubt of what the blond wanted from him.

This in mind, he quickly downed the flute of champagne, before putting it down to look pointedly at the blond.

"So, _Dom_ , how old are you anyway?" he asked, choosing to just get on with it and ignore the comment about his eyes. If the kid thought they were nice now? Well, he should've seen when he used to frame them with eyeliner on a regular basis.

Despite having wanted to avoid this question, Dom's slight case of nerves had been doused with the whiskey, so he simply shrugged. "What does it matter? How old are _you?_ "

Smirking at the cocksure response, Matt caught his bottom lip between his teeth absentmindedly, trying to decide what his next move should be. The boy was clearly set on him.

Dom's eyes were, of course, drawn by the thoughtless movement, those small, pink lips were wet and terribly tempting, causing the blond to wet his own with a quick swipe of his tongue, the gears in his mind turning.

The slight flush in Matt's cheeks proved all the alcohol he'd been consuming over the course of the evening was starting to take hold, but Dom knew that perhaps some more was in order.

"I don't suppose you'd like another glass? You finished that one ever so quickly," Dom suggested, inching slightly closer, as he gestured toward Matt's empty glass.

"Another? You sure about that?" Matt asked, knowing precisely the steep price of champagne in a trendy club like this. Damn his conscience, he loved champagne – especially if it was free – but he actually was feeling bad, after all it wasn't like he was going to give the boy anything in return.

"Yeah, I mean, I haven't even had some yet. So, it's settled then, I'll get us both some!"

A disbelieving shake of his head in Matt's direction later, the blond and his prey finally taking a seat, and Chris set their drinks down in front of them, Dom paying him, before returning all his attention back to Matt.

The two simply stared at each other, Matt trying to ignore that look in Dom's eyes and perhaps sipping away at his drink a little too quickly, as the blond simply sat, completely at ease, on his bar stool and leisurely sipped at his own champagne.

When, at last, Matt sipped at his glass, only to find it empty, he realised he had to say something, that look in Dom's eyes getting to be just too much.

"You know, Dom, as nice as all this is, I just think... I think you're a little young, you know, to be after the kinda... _fun_ you're clearly looking for. I'm twenty-six – nearly twenty-seven – an age which, um, I'll bet is more substantial than yours," Matt finally said, his conscience making itself known properly now, as he awkwardly put down his once again empty glass.

"Matt," Dom tried not to grin too widely, as he heard a slight slur to the raven-haired man's words. He clearly was a good man, but Dom wasn't really looking for that side of him tonight. "Relax. I'm legal, mate, if that's what you're worried about. I'm not as young as I look and, in the end, age is just a number after all..."

With this, Dom brushed his hand up Matt's slim thigh, stopping to lightly squeeze the top of it and making the raven-haired man jump, before he tipsily got to his feet. He soon regretted having moved so quickly though, as he was suddenly greeted with a rush to the head, the alcohol claiming him in a bubbly wave.

Shit, he knew what champagne did to him. But no, of course he'd just had to go and have a second glass on top of the first; a flashy show to gauge the blond's interest.

"Whoa, watch it," Dom grinned, quickly helping to, oh so generously, stabilise him when he saw the way he swayed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just got up a little too quickly, is all," Matt defended himself, brushing off the blond's hands, one of which had been holding onto his hip a little too suggestively for his liking.

"Of course," Dom nodded, impressed by how easy it had been to get him so tipsy. He also couldn't help but revel in the fact that he'd managed to sneak in a good feel there; a teaser of greater things to come he hoped.

Feeling the way the booze was slowly seeping into him, its effect always one that proved to grow stronger given a little time, Matt instantly regretted not having had something to eat before going out and drinking from the start. The fact that he'd proceeded to guzzle champagne then on top of all that and his previous martinis, still annoying him. Though, he had to concede, getting drunk off champagne always left a nice, lighter and bubbly quality to one's tipsiness, he just hoped all the voka he’d been having before wouldn’t interfere.

"I know, why not dance for a bit, yeah?" Dom suggested, Matt clearly lost in whatever the fuck was going on in his mind. So, before the slight man could argue, Dom grabbed him by the wrist and excitedly led him to the dance floor. For what was dance, but a mimicking of sex?

_Dancing, hmm, haven't actually done that in a while..._

Eager to join the teeming crowds on the dance floor himself, Matt, very willingly so, let the blond cart him off. After all, it was just dancing, that was innocent enough, surely?

Except it wasn't, at least not when Dom seemed to lead proceedings, pushed up in the middle of the teeming crowds of dancers.

In his tipsy daze, Matt could feel the loud music moving through him, as he then closed his eyes, tilting his head back, and let his hips begin to sway to the infectious rhythm.

Liking what he saw, Dom was only too eager to join in, helping himself by putting his hands on either swaying hip. His eyelids heavy, Matt opened them in response, as Dom easily managed to pull him forward and up close.

Dark brows drawing together a bit, Matt looked back at the rather forward young man, as he tried to brush off the handsy blond’s advances. Not perturbed, however, Dom simply winked at the other man before settling with dancing sensually by himself. For now.

The crowd of dancers were closely packed, their dance moves anything but innocent, allowing the blond to get up close to his sexy brunet again, who seemed to have once more been absorbed by the hypnotic beat. This time, when Dom chose to put his hands on Matt’s shoulders, his fingers slipping under the black suspenders, the brunet did nothing to stop hm. Pleased by this, Dom used the opportunity to sidle up even closer to the brunet.

The booze flowing through his veins really starting to kick in, Matt figured he might as well join in on things. It wasn’t like he was going to really do anything after all; it was all just a bit of fun, right?

Besides, Matt had always been a bit of a tease anyway, quite frankly he couldn’t help himself and he’d drunk just enough to not see an issue with what he was doing.

So, when Matt put his hands on Dom’s hips, the teenager couldn’t keep the mischievous grin off of his face.

“That’s more like it,” he grinned, sliding his hands under the suspenders still, down Matt’s chest as they moved rhythmically together to the hypnotic beat of the music.

Dom didn’t then miss the slight shudder he evoked from the older man, as his palms and then fingers teasingly rubbed against his nipples through the delightfully thin material of his white tee. A quick flit of his eyes back up to Matt’s face, revealed that he’d closed his eyes, his body still sensuously moving to the music, as if trying to absorb it, along with the blond’s unexpectedly welcome touch.

Wanting to see those pretty, bright eyes again though, Dom turned his hands in to now grip the suspenders, sliding his hands down to where they met Matt’s tight, white jeans before suddenly pulling them, causing Matt’s hips to jut forward and against him, bringing the pair flush together.

“Whoa,” Matt blinked dizzily back at Dom, the sudden movement a bit much in his current state, the booze pumping through his veins, as he grabbed onto the blond for balance.

“Easy there,” Dom giggled, his arms wrapping around the man’s slim waist.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Matt giggled, shaking his head, their very close proximity suddenly at the forefront of his mind, their faces just inches apart. “Um, let’s, uh, just go get another drink?” It was the first distraction he’d managed to think of, to holt the way he could see Dom had begun to attempt to close that tiny gap between their mouths. “I-I’ll buy.”

Despite having been momentarily thwarted, Dom couldn’t help but smile and shake his head. Another drink and poor Matt would probably be pushed right over that fine scale of slightly past tipsy, to proper drunk. Matt was definitely proving a tough one to nab, but now he’d most likely just sealed his own fait, by simply just delaying the inevitable.

Dom was pleased to see the large barman from before, whom Matt clearly had some sort of friendship with, was busy on the other end of the bar and that they were being served by another bloke. He was sure the other barman may have thought to interfere, with just one look at the tipsily giggling man at Dom’s side.

“What would you like to drink?” Matt slurred, a dopey smirk on his face that made Dom just want to kiss him even more.

“Whatever you’re having,” the blond grinned, sidling up right beside Matt and boldly wrapping an arm around that slender waist again, clasping his hand on a pointy hipbone.

Matt visibly swallowed, prominent Adam’s apple bobbing, and quickly looked away from Dom, placing an order for two vodka shots, as he pulled out his wallet. The young barman just grinned back, eyes shooting to Dom knowingly, before he quickly filled two double shot glasses.

“Cheers, mate. The double’s on the house,” he winked at them both and took the cash held out to him, before putting the shots in front of them and moving on to serve the next customer.

Feeling the new dose of alcohol was what he needed to deal with the odd situation he’d found himself in, Matt wasted no time in making quick work of the shot, Dom’s eyes fixed on the sight of him swallowing, that Adam’s apple bobbing again and calling out to him as he licked his lips.

“I don’t suppose you want mine too? I’m not really such a fan of vodka, so a double shot’s a bit much for me,” Dom offered, slyly sliding the glass over to the raven-haired man.

Decision making skills skewed due to his inebriation, Matt didn’t even question it, he simply just picked up the offered glass and downed it too. Dom’s eyes remained fixed on him, as Matt quickly shook his head, slamming down the shot glass, the vodka sliding down his throat hotly.

Seeing his opportunity then, some of the clear liquid having spilt out the side of Matt’s mouth in his haste to down the drink, Dom made his move, reaching over to wipe his thumb along the slight swell of the older man’s bottom lip. Bright-blue eyes stared back into his own mischievous grey ones, their pupils undeniably expanding, making Dom curl his own bottom lip between his teeth coyly, before leaning in and finally stealing that kiss. 

The slight hitch of Matt’s breath at the sudden contact of their lips, Dom’s lush, full one’s pressed against his sharp, thin ones, encouraged the blond to press forward again and steel another kiss, his hands moving to slid up into Matt’s jelled, jet hair. The following, light puff of his breath against Dom’s lips, when he pulled back to look at the man before him, made the boy crave more. He wanted to taste him properly; and by the look in Matt’s now heavily lidded eyes, he wasn’t alone in wanting more.

“Oh fuck it,” Matt muttered, before moving his right hand to fist in the hair at the nape of Dom’s neck and pulling their mouths together in an admittedly sloppy kiss, but which made Dom’s toes curl in his converse, as his mouth opened for the raven-haired man.

The slick, wet feel and taste of Matt’s tongue moving against his own tongue felt unbelievable, and Dom thought it couldn’t get any better, until he felt Matt’s free hand move to grope his arse and pull him right against his slim, yet deceptively strong body and the hardness that pressed against his own answering one.

And so it was, that a little while later, Dom found himself straddling Matt’s lap in a cab back to wherever it was he lived, their kissing only interrupted by the occasional giggles that escaped the tipsy man, which then only prompted yet more kisses and chuckles from Dom in return.

When they arrived at their destination, Matt paid the driver, before leading Dom off to his front door, long fingers wrapped around the all too eager blond’s wrist, even though it was Dom who had to help stabilise his drunken self when he occasionally stumbled.

Dom then watched with keen interest, as Matt had to then pat down his trousers as he attempted to find the key to his front door. Naturally the blond couldn’t resist offering his services and began to pat him down too, sure to sneak in a good arse groping, which made Matt squeak.

“Oi, the key’s not there,” Matt giggled, shaking his head, as he just managed to find the key in his left front pocket.

“Hmm, but who said I was really even looking for it in the first place?” Dom purred, wrapping himself around the giggly raven-haired man, as he attempted to fit the key in the lock without much success. “Well this isn’t a very promising start to things, if you can’t even get the key in…” Dom couldn’t resist teasing, as he reached out to take the key and unlock the door himself.

“Oi, you cheeky little shit! That is no reflection on my fucking abilities!” Matt drunkenly declared, rather a bit loudly for such a quiet little street in the wee hours of the morning. “I’m well good at it – could even do it blindfolded!”

“Oh, is that so?” Dom couldn’t help grin lasciviously, but knew he had to dismiss the idea, Matt was too inebriated and he certainly wasn’t willing to lose the sight of those lovely, azure eyes.

“Yes! Yes, it is!” The slur and now more noticeable speech impediment Dom had taken note of earlier, only seemed to endear the older man all the more to the teenager, as he herded Matt into his own house and shut and locked the door behind them.

“So, where’s your bedroom? Lead the way,” Dom coaxed, pressing a kiss against the exposed skin of Matt’s neck, making him giggle some more as he nodded dumbly and did as requested.

“You know, you get awful silly the drunker you get,” Dom pointed out with a chuckle as, giggling yet more, Matt tripped up the stairs and ended up settling for crawling up them on his hands and knees. “Not that I mind, though, that is…” the boy grinned lasciviously, unconsciously licking his lips at the site of Matt’s now more pronounced bum, which was up in the air within reach, his white jeans clinging almost criminally tightly to his peachy behind.

It took all of Dom’s willpower not to deliver a swift, cheeky slap, until, that is, his willpower quickly ran out just before they reached the landing and he couldn’t resist a good, satisfying slap.

“Oi!” Matt’s squeak rang out as he then hastily tried to stumble to his feet.

“God, you’ve got a great arse,” Dom simply grinned back cheekily, following after Matt then down the short passage and into a room off the side.

Due to no lights having been turned on from the start, their eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting, the only light source that of the nearby street lights shining through the drawn curtains.

Of what he could see, the room Matt had led him into didn’t appear to be the master bedroom, leading the blond to wonder who else Matt shared the house with, he also couldn’t help noticing that the room didn’t exactly look like one he’d assume the man before him to have. It wasn’t the biggest of bedrooms for a start and in the darkness Dom swore he could make out the sight of numerous posters filling the walls.

Just then though, Dom heard the sound of Matt tossing one of his shoes aside and so was quickly brought back to the exciting situation at hand, and so quickly removed his own footwear, before draping his blazer over the nearby chair. When he turned around, Matt was already sitting, legs spread, on the bed, one of his suspenders having slipped down his arm and bright eyes focused on the blond.

Eager to please, Dom stared right back, even when their eye contact was momentarily broken so that he could pull his t-shirt over his head. Tee then thrown to the floor, Dom ruffled his hair, before moving his hands to grip his belt buckle, lush bottom lip caught between his teeth, as he looked back up at Matt under golden lashes.

The ebony-haired man's keen blue eyes were completely absorbed by him, solely focused on every move Dom made, first dragging over the newly revealed, tan flesh of his torso, before lighting upon his hands' placement especially.

Eager to please his audience of one, albeit one particularly gorgeous man, Dom carefully undid his buckle, before popping the button of his skinnies and then slowly pulling down his fly, grey eyes never leaving his counterpart's blue ones. He then slid his thumbs into the waistband of his trousers, before beginning to sensually roll his hips as he slowly pulled his tight, black jeans down, sure to draw out the process as sinfully as possible.

His body swimming with a heady mixture of booze and lust and the little striptease too much, Matt couldn't resist then bringing his right hand to rub between his spread legs, over the aching bulge in the front of his white skinnies. The stimulation caused his eyelids to flutter and kiss-swollen lips to part.

Dom couldn't hold back the needy little whine which escaped him at the sight, prompting him to stop with his boxers still left to go; he just wanted Matt too badly now. When Matt's free hand then came up to pinch one of his nipples through his tight, white tee, Dom couldn't not act. Sure feet then guided him toward the tipsy, dark-haired man, until he could then grab hold of Matt's face and pull it upward as he ducked down to unite their lips into what he hoped would be a searing kiss.

Instead, the forceful movement brought their teeth crashing together, Matt's coordination impaired and Dom's eagerness a bit too spirited for the somewhat drunkenly floppy man. The clashing of their teeth caused Matt to break out in giggles again, which made the blond shake his head and chuckle affectionately, as he moved to drop to his knees between the older man's legs. Fuck, but there was just something about Matt he couldn't get enough of; sure it had been his undoubtedly good looks which had first caught his attention, but there was just something... something else too...

Matt's giggles were cut off suddenly, breaking off into a low moan as Dom, unable not to, picked up where his own hand had stopped, and began rubbing against the bulge in his trousers.

"Take your top off," Dom prompted, eyes managing to look up from where his hand was applying enough pressure to make it difficult for Matt not to close his own eyes.

The blissing out man nodded dumbly, before his clumsy hands attempted to yank his white t-shirt off, forgetting all about the fact he still had his suspenders on.

"Here, here, wait, let me help you," Dom giggled, helping pull down the suspenders, before Matt then began to try rid himself of the tee once more.

The soft, pale skin that was revealed immediately grabbed all of Dom's attention, his eyes drinking in every newly revealed inch, from Matt's cute little bellybutton to his lovely, dusky nipples, the hard, little buds' dark colouring standing out against his otherwise flawlessly alabaster skin. His collarbones too, were then revealed, their sharp form almost delicate looking, much like his pointy hipbones, which Dom could see just poking out from the waistband of his trousers, much like the tempting trail of hair which led down from Matt's bellybutton.

He was distracted from his visual perving, however, by some muffled giggling, which prompted him to look up, only to find Matt all tangled up in his t-shirt.

"What are we going to do with you?" Dom asked, unable not to laugh too, as he helped to free the raven-haired man of his top.

"Well, I could pwobably think of a few things..." Matt slurred, a lopsided smile spread across his face.

"Well then, let's see..." Dom grinned, dropping back to his knees, hands already at work on undoing Matt's belt and then trousers' button. He was sure to unzip the older man's fly slowly, grinning when he heard Matt sigh dorkily as some of the pressure was released around his aching dick. Upon doing so, Dom also became very aware of the fact that the raven haired-man was not wearing anything beneath his trousers, the base of his cock and the dark hair that crowned him there visible to the teenager's hungry eyes. "Commando?"

"Underwear's overrated, plus my trousers're too tight," he grinned shamelessly, before gasping when Dom just suddenly dove right in and gripped the base of him and gently pulled his dick free. "Ungh, _fuck_."

Matt moaned, as Dom then ran his thumb over his slick cockhead, before hissing as the blond pressed his nail into his slit. He was thick and long, bigger than Dom, the blond noted, moving to run his finger over a raised vein on the underside of Matt's shaft. He was perfect, Dom thought, biting his lip.

Never one to beat around the bush, Dom then just went straight ahead and wrapped his soft, pink lips right around Matt's engorged flesh, making him cry out in surprise.

Now, Dom hadn't exactly had much practise in this department – the cock sucking one that is – his previous (and only other) partner with whom he'd done such things, had certainly not been quite as big as Matt, so attempting to take as much of the raven-haired man as he could into his mouth, was proving a fairly tricky task indeed. He did, however, thrive off the heat and weight of the older man in his mouth, the feel and taste of him going straight to Dom's own, already aching, cock.

He pulled back a bit, choosing to tease the head of Matt's cock a bit more, before working himself back to trying to swallow as much as he could of the ebony-haired man's dick. His tongue swiped through the gathering precome at his slit, while his hand squeezed the base of him tighter, making Matt cry out and his hips squirm, as Dom decided that sucking dick really wasn't as bad as he'd always thought before; Matt tasted actually really good. And his reactions!

Dom's hungry grey eyes looked back up at Matt under his golden fringe, watching intently as the older man easily came undone, his inebriated state removing inhibitions and leaving his responses innocent and honest. His eyelids fluttered heavily over his eyes, the pupils of which were heavily dilated, his mouth hanging open wantonly, kiss-swollen lips making way for his panted breaths and needy moans, as his chest rose and fell, while an attractive pink began to flush the previously pale white skin.

Loving the noises he made, Dom tried to once more attempt taking in more of his impressive length, only to then start choking when Matt, unable to help himself, started to thrust forward into the amazing damp heat of the blond’s mouth. Dom had to pull off, as he coughed loudly and rubbed his aching jaw, resulting in a fresh new wave of Matt’s drunken giggles.

“Oi, it’s not funny, I was choking!” Dom protested, trying but failing to stop his cheeks from flaring in a bright blush.

“Naww, I’m sorry,” Matt cooed, moving backwards up the bed more before beginning to wriggle out of his undone skinnies, kicking them and their still attached braces aside once he was finally freed. Now, fully naked, Matt stretched out over his unmade bed, his sharp bones casting long shadows over his pale skin. “Fuck, champaign makes me so horny,” he groaned, hands moving slowly now over his bared, open body.

Suddenly his near-death experience by cock was forgotten, as Dom stumbled back onto his feet, eyes following the path of Matt’s hands as they, predictably, headed south, cupping his heavy, aching balls, long thumbs beginning to massage the silky skin.

“You just gonna keep standing there, still in your boxers?” Matt then pouted at Dom, giving the blond the last incentive he needed to hastily yank down and kick off his remaining shred of clothing. When Matt then abandoned his fondling to pat the bed beside him, his eyes happily drinking in the blond’s tanned skin appreciatively, Dom wasted no more time in climbing onto the bed as asked.

Matt didn’t waste any time either, moving to roll on top of Dom as soon as the teenager had lain down beside him, before capturing those lovely plump lips in a deliciously messy kiss. Dom just moaned into the kiss happily, before a whine left his lips unbidden, as the dark-haired man ended the kiss to instead rather begin sucking kisses down Dom’s body.

Matt’s thin lips proved their worth, the feel of them and his hot, wet tongue moving over his skin, sent tingles all over the blond’s body, as goosebumps mapped the path they took. Matt halted his downward decent when he reached the teenager’s stomach. Despite his slim, toned body, Dom’s stomach still reflected some of his youth, the tiny swell soft under Matt’s touch, as he began to nuzzle the flesh and make the boy wriggle. Dom’s ticklish squirming had Matt giggling again, as he continued to nuzzle and nip at the skin between light, teasing kisses to it.

“Hey, stop!” Dom, giggling now too himself, pleaded, pushing at Matt’s head and tugging on his jelled black strands of hair. When Matt, his head having been shoved further downwards, then cheekily swiped the underside of the blond’s hard dick with his tongue unexpectedly, Dom couldn’t hold back a loud shout of surprise, which made the older man fall over onto his side as his giggles got the better of him.

Fairly sober himself still, Dom couldn’t help but feel a little touchy at this, he’d never really liked when people laughed _at_ him, but, sitting up, he couldn’t hold back a mischievous grin as his perfect chance for payback easily presented itself right in front of him.

“Ow, fuck!” Matt shouted, jumping up to clutch his right arse cheek, which had just received a rather nasty slap. “What was that for?” he pouted at the blond, rubbing his smarting skin.

“You really are a silly drunk,” Dom laughed, shaking his head, before easily managing to push Matt over onto his back and then straddling the older man. Matt just shrugged, biting his bottom lip, as a smile curled at the corner of his mouth. “But so fucking hot too…” The pair then dissolved into yet more messy, wet snogging, their hands moving to grope and caress one another’s naked skin.

When Matt’s hands had begun to cup and squeeze at the firm flesh of Dom’s arse, pulling his cheeks apart while his fingers began to lightly skate over the sensitive skin in his cleft, the teenager knew that things were definitely going to go the way he’d hoped they would from the moment he’d first spotted Matt stood by the bar in his tight, white outfit.

“Do you have lube?” Dom asked, managing to pull out of the kiss, Matt’s teeth tugging on his bottom lip before it popped free.

“Um, yeah, er…” Matt twisted in his position beneath the blond to pull his bedside table’s draw open, before scrambling through it blindly in search of the tube he kept there. When his fingers finally managed to close around it, he was suddenly struck with the realisation that, while having lube (which he used for wanking) he did not have any condoms… “Aw, fuck, I don’t have condoms.”

“Really?” Though, as he said it, looking around Matt’s room, even in the dark, it didn’t really look much like a shag pad, at least not for someone in their 20’s. Heck, Dom had literally had to get the man pissed before he could convince him to take him home, plus Matt’s bed hadn’t even been made… Clearly the older man hadn’t exactly planned on having anyone around for a hook up. “Well, don’t get blue balls just yet, I should have one in my jacket’s pocket.”

“Oh fuck, thank God,” Matt groaned in relief, lying back down, as Dom quickly got to his feet and headed over to where he’d draped his blazer over a chair.

“Yup, we’re in luck!” Dom grinned triumphantly, having easily found the foil package, as he then returned and climbed back on the bed. “Now hand over that lube,” the blond instructed, holding his hand out as he straddled Matt’s thighs once more. Naturally the older man didn’t hesitate to hand it right over.

“You just gonna stwetch yourself then?” Matt asked curiously, watching as Dom squirted some of the lube onto his fingers, the condom abandoned on Matt’s chest for now, and spread his legs a bit more as he kneeled higher.

“Well, yeah, I guess. Anyway, after your little key incident, I don’t even know if you’ll manage!” Dom pointed out with a laugh, only for Matt to poke him hard in the stomach just as he’d reached behind himself and slid the first finger in.

“Oi! I said I was more than capable of the job, no matter how tipsy I am! Just you wait!” Matt objected, words still slurred despite how adamant he was.

“I think you passed tipsy some time ago already,” Dom giggled, before his mouth had to hang open in a silent moan as he slipped in his next finger.

“Ha! Well you only have yourself to blame for my current state,” Matt pointed out with a huff, but couldn’t keep the pretense up, as his eyes drank in the sight of Dom fingering himself. Neither missed the way his cock twitched in response. “Oh, fuck it, just pass the lube.”

Nodding, Dom handed it right over, the older man quick to coat his fingers, before he replaced Dom’s with two of his own. This time the teenager’s moan wasn’t so silent. Matt fucked him quick and proper with his fingers, dying for release and just wanting to speed things up, he didn’t wait long to add his third and final finger, the heated, tight clenching around his fingers a promise of what he could expect.

Dom’s left hand once more free now, he reached out for the condom wrapper on Matt’s chest, doing his best to hold back a groan as that third finger stretched him just that extra bit, and, his right hand busy holding his balance on the dark-haired man’s chest, used his mouth to rip the foil open and free the rubber into his mouth.

Matt then watched on in wonder as the young man then proceeded to once more wrap that deliciously hot, wet mouth around his aching dick, using it to push the condom over the length of him, until, not wanting a repeat experience just yet, Dom used his hand to slide it down the rest of the way. The blonde then pulled back to look back, chuffed, at Matt, who couldn’t help but grin dopely back.

Now, it was only about at this point that Dom was beginning to rethink not having had more to drink himself, his eyes once more focused on Matt’s dick, which unlike his fingers, wasn’t nearly so skinny. Sure he’d been fucked before, but as previously mentioned… well Matt was bigger than the last bloke. Perhaps he should have tried to turn the tables and been top instead?

Just then, though, Matt’s long middle finger hit his prostate straight on, sending a far more intense flare of pleasure around his body, causing him to cry out loudly as he dropped onto his forearms either side of Matt’s chest. Nope, there was just nothing quite like getting his prostate nailed, and if this was just Matt’s fingers doing it, well…

The panting, moaning blond above him all the assurance he needed that Dom was well and truly prepped, Matt withdrew his fingers, giving the teenager a sloppy kiss when he whined from the sudden emptiness and loss of stimulation.

“So, uh, you just wanna ride me then, or…?” Matt asked, body shuddering beneath the blond as he lubed up his cock, before tossing the tube aside.

“Yeah, think that may be best,” Dom grinned, that slurred impediment truly adorable and making for one hell of a contrast against the sexy body he found himself atop.

“Still don’t twust me, eh?” he shook his head, trying to shuffle back so he could sit up a bit more against the wall, his bed of course lacking a headboard.

“Hmm, I don’t know yet,” Dom teased, moving himself a bit more forward too, as he leaned in to join their lips, Matt’s hands moving to support his hips as his left hand reached behind himself, before wrapping it around the older man’s dick and holding it in place.

“Well best I pwove myself then,” Matt leered, before they both broke off into silly giggles, only to then moan as Dom lowered himself slowly down onto Matt’s cock. “You alwight?” Matt then asked, concerned by the way the blond’s face had contorted.

“Y-yeah,” Dom pantingly nodded, “just… just needa adjust.”

In response, Matt just nodded understandingly, his thumbs rubbing circles into the blond’s hipbones. He leaned his head back against the wall, it still swimming with his intoxicated state of mind and the heady rush of lust, he didn’t know how long he’d be able to just keep his hips still, in fact he thought he might just implode if he couldn’t move.

Sensing the older man’s desperation, the way he was practically buzzing beneath him, Dom nodded, the pressure building within him too much to stay still himself anymore. So, groaning in relief, Matt finally began to move his hips in time with Dom as the blond began to lead their movements.

And fuck, but if the burning stretch he’d been feeling didn’t just leave, to be replaced with floods of pleasure, he moved his hands to press against Matt’s chest for leverage, Matt’s hands’ supportive hold tightening their grip on his hips. Their eyes were locked, Matt’s bright blues reflecting his buzzed state, but still mirroring the pleasure in Dom’s stormy greys.

Dom bit down on his lower lip, doing his best to hold back the moans wanting to break through from him, as he felt the head of Matt’s dick rubbing against his inner walls, seeking out his spot.

“You alwight?” Matt’s continued concern was touching to Dom and prompted him to reward the dark-haired man with a deep kiss, as he sunk himself fully onto his rigid dick. The blond then eagerly swallowed up Matt’s deep groan in response, his knuckles going white in his hands’ tight hold on Dom’s hips, no doubt leaving bruises in their wake.

Losing themselves in the kiss and the rhythm of their hips, the two of them completely absorbed in one another, they were both taken by surprise when the teenager accidently slipped in one slightly over enthusiastic downward thrust from him, just as Matt’s hips had bucked upwards. The result was that Matt’s cock hit his prostate at an odd angle, sending sharp, shooting sensations of pleasure through his body and making him cry out the loudest yet, with Matt moaning beneath him as his muscles fluttered and clamped around him responsively.

“ _Ungh_ , feels good… you feel so… _good_. _Fuck._ So goddamn _tight,_ ” Matt groaned, hands now running all over the blond’s body, which was burning up with all the shooting sensations of pleasure as Matt continued to buck upward, finding his prostate every second or third thrust. Suddenly he found his earlier reluctance silly, Matt’s dick was made for fucking and felt unbelievably good, the man undoubtedly knowing how to use it, even now despite being drunk.

“Oh God… oh God, yeah, fuck…” Nonsense fell from Dom’s kiss-swollen lips, as he began to ride Matt hard and in earnest, the tingling heat building in his gut and up his spine letting him know he wouldn’t last much longer, his orgasm fast approaching.

When Matt’s right hand then slid down the sweat-slickened skin of his torso, twirking a hard nipple on the way down, to only then wrap tightly around his bobbing cock and begin pumping it along to their now frantic rhythm, Dom knew he was as good as done for. The sound of Matt’s panted grunts and groans, combined with his own desperate moans and whining, as well as the sound of their skin meeting, filled the boy’s ears. He’d never heard anything more sinful and erotic in his life before, no porno he’d watched before hand even measuring up.

His heavy and lust filled eyes, barely managed to stay open so that he could gaze down in awe at the man beneath him. He took in the way Matt’s inky hair stuck to his sweaty temples, his lips parted as his grunts of effort and pleasure pushed past, skin coated in a sheen of perspiration making the dips and ridges of his body stand out all the more, as the skin on his flat tummy bunched in the wake of his working stomach muscles. All of it had Dom spellbound, but his eyes kept returning to those deep blue eyes, their pupils wide, but the look in them intense, despite Matt’s state of intoxication. He was completely focused on Dominic, on the way their bodies moved together, on the way his hand worked the teenager’s cock, thumb passing over to gather up any precome that was now steadily leaking.

The whole thing, the combination of all his senses, the intensity of what he was experiencing, showed Dom just how juvenile his last couple of trysts had been, how pathetic and pitiful they were in comparison. Dom had been so chuffed with himself and his supposed accomplishments, but had known he still had yet more to learn. Only now did he realise, though, just how little he’d truly known and experienced beforehand. This, this is why he’d gone to that bar in search of someone, someone better versed and with proper experience; he’d wanted someone to show him, his impatience to learn having driven him there, regardless of his age.

His body ready to explode and mind losing control of the ability to hold it back any longer, Dom finally came with a loud shout of Matt’s name as he came in ropes over the raven-haired man’s fist and up his stomach and chest, some even succeeding in hitting Matt’s chin too.

Matt paid it no attention though, the impossibly tight clenching and fluttering around his throbbing cock making him lose control, as he continued to buck up into the spent blond, who collapsed in his arms, just before he too finally let go with a strangled cry of his own.

The house was quiet once more then, only their labored breathing filling the silence, as Dom slowly began to get his bearings back, his face nestled in the crook of Matt’s neck, their bodies practically stuck together with a combination of sweat and cum. The scent of their mingled smells and sex surrounded him, as he weakly tried to get up a bit, only to then be reminded that they were still joined, so he carefully pulled off of Matt’s softening cock with a slight wince, pulling a whimper from the practically comatose man beneath him too.

“Ugh,” he sighed, rolling off to lie on his back, but looked over at Matt, whose eyes were shut as he lay recovering. “You know you’ve got some of my cum on your face, right?” he pointed out, noting the white splatters that had managed to land on Matt’s chin.

The older man just grunted in reply, raising a hand to clumsily wipe the back of it across his chin, prompting Dom to just lean in then and capture his lips in a kiss, using his thumb to swipe his chin clean, before pulling back to grin at the goofy look on Matt’s face.

“So silly…” Then, taking the way that Matt was still really out of it and clearly in no hurry to get up anytime soon, Dom decided to do the gallant thing and dispose of the condom. So he carefully took it off Matt’s softening cock, before locating a bin by the doorway.

His gate was definitely bandy-legged, his body feeling boneless and beginning to show signs of the stiffness to come the next day, as he then hobbled over back to the bed. Only, of course, to find that Matt had promptly passed out in his brief absence, the combination of too much booze and then the strenuous fucking before climaxing, proving to take their hold.

“Well, guess I don’t have to ask to stay the night then,” Dom muttered to himself, locating and yanking his boxers back on, before pulling the duvet, which had ended up at the foot of the bed during the course of their activities, up over them. “Good night then, Matt,” he sighed, snuggling up closer to the sleeping man.

To Dom’s surprise, Matt then pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the blond in his sleep, as he nuzzled his face against the teenager’s damp mop of blond hair, his breath hot against Dom’s neck.

“Definitely silly,” but Dom couldn’t hold back the smile which curled his lips, tired mind swimming with thoughts of the fact that he felt he had so much more to learn still and that he couldn’t picture anyone better than Matt to teach him. If he were honest, he could easily see himself falling for the undoubtedly sexy, yet undeniably silly man he found himself sharing a bed with, age difference be damned.

He also only hoped now, though, that his mother still believed he was staying at Tom’s, the fallout he could expect if she found out he was lying, something he had no desire to bear witness to. Especially if she found out that her dear, sweet, sixteen year old son was sharing a bed with a man a good decade older than him…

 

* * *

 

In the neighbouring bedroom, Paul sighed with relief, tossing the spare pillow – which he’d been holding over his head in vain for soundproofing –beside him on his bed, the noises from Matt’s bedroom finally having stopped.

Oh well, if Matt was back to old tricks, perhaps it meant he was finally recovering a bit, Paul hoped, now glad he’d made Matt go out and visit Chris at the club. His brother hadn’t left his old, childhood room much since their arrival in town to take care of their late grandmother’s affairs. Paul had always known Matt and their nan were close, but her loss had really hit his usually bubbly, care-free brother hard, his following depression really worrying Paul.

But then he’d been woken up to the sound of Matt giggling away happily, as he’d led whomever he’d met at the club over to his bedroom. It had been the first time he’d heard his younger brother’s laugh in ages and so couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at him for having woken him up at an ungodly hour.

And, well, if whoever Matt had brought home helped bring him out of his grieving state – whether it be from this just turning out to be a one-night stand or more – Paul could also forgive the noisy sex he’d had to sit through hearing, despite the separating walls and that pillow, too…


End file.
